The spinal column of a patient includes a plurality of vertebrae linked to one another by facet joints and an intervertebral disc located between adjacent vertebrae. The facet joints and intervertebral disc allow one vertebra to move relative to an adjacent vertebra, providing the spinal column a range of motion. Diseased, degenerated, damaged, or otherwise impaired facet joints and/or intervertebral discs may cause the patient to experience pain or discomfort and/or loss of motion, thus prompting surgery to alleviate the pain and/or restore motion of the spinal column.
One possible method of treating these conditions is to immobilize a portion of the spine to allow treatment. Traditionally, immobilization has been accomplished by rigid stabilization. For example, in a conventional spinal fusion procedure, a surgeon restores the alignment of the spine or the disc space between vertebrae by installing a rigid fixation rod between pedicle screws secured to adjacent vertebrae. Bone graft is placed between the vertebrae, and the fixation rod cooperates with the screws to immobilize the two vertebrae relative to each other so that the bone graft may fuse with the vertebrae.
Dynamic stabilization has also been used in spinal treatment procedures. Dynamic stabilization does not result in complete immobilization, but instead permits a degree of mobility of the spine while also providing sufficient support and stabilization to effect treatment. One example of a dynamic stabilization system is the Dynesys® system available from Zimmer Spine, Inc. of Minneapolis, Minn. Such dynamic stabilization systems typically include a flexible member positioned between pedicle screws installed in adjacent vertebrae of the spine. A flexible cord can be threaded through the bore in the flexible member and secured to the pedicle screws while cooperating with the flexible member to permit mobility of the spine.
Thus, it may be desirable to provide alternative vertebral anchors which may be used in spinal stabilization systems which are configured to secure elongate members or other structures to one or more vertebrae of a spinal segment of a spinal column in a desired configuration in treating various spinal disorders.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop a pedicle screw that provides polyaxial rotation which is easily assembled and configured to be secured in a desired angular orientation when secured to an elongated member of a vertebral stabilization system.